


好结局 Pleasant consequences翻译 原作Taera

by yhxyssp



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haytham中毒了，只有Charles及时赶到来救他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	好结局 Pleasant consequences翻译 原作Taera

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pleasant consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515403) by [Taera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Taera). 



> 这篇文章似乎是原作者另一篇血族架空背景文的番外，所以可能会出现一些看不懂的设定啦……翻译君表示我对ac原作的一些历史背景也不是很明白，我在所有没搞懂只能硬翻的地方加注了*的符号。如果有什么明显的概念硬伤，请一定帮我指出。另外这篇文章是原作者送给朋友Luthy的圣诞礼物。

处理Silas的事比Haytham最初设想的要更加困难。不，进入要塞的部分还是挺简单的(人类就是好骗)，但是当他们开始释放印第安人，红衫军马上开始全面抵抗，很快情况变得危急起来。而且，说实话，如果不是印第安人和那个神秘的女人带路的话，他们很有可能会在此惨遭完败。现在，Haytham意识到自己进攻得太过匆忙，甚至都没能召集到足够的忠诚人手。一个绝佳的机会就这样从他指间溜走了。

算那些家伙走运，在刚刚的战斗中有几个士兵用刺刀伤到了Haytham。虽然Haytham很快便送他们上了路，但铁质刺刀划开的伤口仍然在痛苦地灼烧，毒性在身体中缓缓蔓延。Haytham只有暗自咒骂并尽力忽视那些痛楚，毕竟他不能在众目睽睽之下扑向最近的敌人然后把他吸干，以此洗去自己血液中有害的元素。要是让那些印第安人知道了他的本性……那可就麻烦大了。如果Johnson说的属实的话，印第安人中有相当数量的变形怪，众所周知变形怪这种生物历来是对血族怀着敌意的。不不不，Haytham是不会放纵自己在这战场上滥饮止渴的。

然而铁在他的血液里越烧越灼热。当被释放的印第安人都逃离了要塞，英军也开始替换掉Silas*的人手时，Haytham几乎已经无法克制住他的渴求了。他绝望地渴望着鲜血，但不巧太阳正高悬空中，囚犯们也都被安排进了监狱，此时去索要一个犯人实在太过可疑，Haytham承担不起这种风险。

当然，他本可以叫Johnson或者Hickey献出一些血液(在他的小圈子里只有这两人知道他的秘密)，但当他派下士去找这二人时，才得知他们早就离开去忙自己的工作了。Church不行——太不可信了。Pitcairn忙着确保Haytham的指令能顺利传达给英军军官，这任务太重要，不能再分他的心了。现在Haytham只能寄希望于他没看错Charles Lee，没看错那人表现出的忠诚和那急于侍奉他的心情。

否则……否则他将会被他的副手抛弃，再一次。

刚刚去跑腿的下士还没来得及喘口气就又被支去找另一个人。这次Charles一定就在附近某处，如果他幸运的话甚至不需要跑几步就能找到。

回到自己办公的房间，Haytham开始褪去自己的衣物。每当他的动作触动了身上的伤口，都难忍从咬紧的牙齿间发出嘶嘶的喘气。经验告诉他当再生开始，那些毒素污染的坏血会被自体通过那些伤口排出体外。Haytham可不希望他的衣服变得比现在更脏了，虽然红色的上衣已经很好地帮他掩盖了伤势，但那么多血终究还是藏不住的。脱掉衬衫后，Haytham尽最大可能检查自己的伤情。深长的伤口几乎能让他把自己的拇指塞进去，灰色的细纹呈网状在伤口附近缓缓蔓延。还好，并不是黑色，这说明毒性不算重，后果也不会太糟。某种程度上，Haytham还挺庆幸那些士兵刺伤的是他的腹部而不是胸肺，否则如果他开始咯血，就很难装作没事了。现在，他只需要忍受一些不适，仅此而已。

“您找我了，先生？”Charles一踏进门便忙问道，语气中流露出显而易见的焦急。随后他很快便意识到了眼前的景象：Haytham，赤裸着胸膛，用一块湿布不断擦去自己腹部流出的血液。“您受伤了！”

“锁上门。”Haytham并不想自己的声音太过尖刻，但他的自制力正随着始终延续的疼痛和愈发焦灼的干渴而逐渐消逝。

Charles立刻服从了命令，哪怕他并不理解长官的用意。一声上锁的咔哒钝响，将他们二人从整个世界隔离开来。

“但是先生，我们需要立刻为您叫个医生！”Charles上前接近，皱起眉试图判断Haytham的伤势严重程度。当他看到伤口的灰色脉络，他的眉头皱得更紧了。“您中毒了？”

Charles的接近带来一股意外强烈的气味淹没了Haytham的嗅觉：那是温热健康的血液的气味。他不得不叫停自己的一切动作，眼睛也一并闭上，好抗拒那种此刻就想要把尖牙刺入对方喉咙中狂饮直到餍足的冲动。当他再度睁开眼，看到Charles担心的注视突然变得惊惧，才意识到自己的虹膜大概已因嗜血的欲望而浮现了红色。

“是的。我本不想这么快就向你揭露真相。但是，唉……我别无选择。”Charles似乎想说些什么，但Haytham用一个迅速的手势制止了他。“我希望……你能明白保密的重要性。对吧？”

当Charles沉默地点点头，Haytham继续说下去：“我是一个吸血鬼。现在我需要血液来治疗我的伤势。”他低头看了看自己的伤口，“如果我可以选择，我更愿意去猎取几个无名的猎物。但现在，除了向你求助之外，我没有别的办法。”

“我的……血？”

“是的，Charles，你的血。我不会使用太多，不出几天你就会恢复正常了。”

Charles咽下一口唾液。他的视线紧张地切换着，从Haytham的红色眼瞳到他身上的伤口，再到他血浸的、被扔在扶手椅上的红衣。

Haytham能看穿Charles的迷乱，能洞察到绝对的忠诚和本能的恐惧是怎样在他的副手脑中挣扎抗衡。但是干渴侵蚀着他的耐性，他只有凭借意志力压住即将脱口而出的痛苦咆哮——他体内的野兽可不喜欢等得太久。

“我该怎么做？”最终Charles这样问道。他坚定地望向Haytham的深红双眸。

“如果你惯用右手——露出你的左手腕，靠过来。”

由Charles自己走过那段距离是至关重要的。这是最关键的证据，证明他已经准备好接受之后的一切。Charles干涩地吞咽着，迅速脱下外套卷起自己的左侧袖子。然而到Haytham的面前时他再度犹豫起来，看向Haytham饥饿的凝视。“或许……咬在喉咙上会更好些？我听说……”

“不要指挥你不懂的事！”Haytham刻薄地打断了Charles。稍后会有时间给他解释一切的，但不是现在。

如此断然的拒绝明显让Charles畏惧了。他惶恐地停住一阵，焦虑地看向Haytham仿佛想在对方的眼中找寻些什么。Haytham清楚地知道此刻任何人都能在自己脸上看出不耐烦和焦渴。而当Charles再度向Haytham迈近时，他深刻地相信了这个人的忠心。半眯着眼看Charles一点点接近，他几乎要压制不住内心野兽满意的嘶吼了。

当Charles最终来到他身前，他紧紧握住Charles的小臂，将他拉得更近。深深吸入一口甜美温热的气味(混合了恐惧、崇敬、忠贞与热情)，他将尖牙刺入Charles献出的手腕。在那一瞬间，暗红的生命之酒汩汩涌出，带着柔和的热度沿他的喉咙流下，像治愈的魔药那样在身体内蔓延，带来滋润与慰藉。他想要帮Charles麻醉住被尖牙刺穿的疼痛，却不知道是否自己做得足够，因为仅仅片刻之后他便被渴求得到了满足的狂喜冲昏了头脑。他能感受到每一滴腐坏的血液离开自己的身体，取而代之的是Charles新鲜的血液，仍然残留着人类心脏的温暖热度。让自己放开Charles变得异常艰难，但尽管如此，Haytham还是一饮够量便立刻停止了吸取。大概当夜晚降临时他还得再去捕猎，但此刻的毒已经被不再是问题了。舔净最后一滴凝在刺孔上的腥红，他终于放开了Charles，当然也没忘了先检查他是否还好。看到Charles迷醉的眼睛，Haytham轻笑起来，挪动他到扶手椅上坐好。看起来在减缓Charles的疼痛这件事上他不仅做够了，甚至还做过头了。最后，他低头检查自己的伤口。那里已经长出了新生的粉色皮肤，与周围形成一块色差，但很快那也就会消失了。

当Charles终于再度恢复意识时，Haytham已经稍微洗净并整好了衣装。“刚才……”Charles的声音沙哑得像是刚刚被怒吼撕扯过。

“我很抱歉，如果刚刚的事对你来说有什么不妥的话。”

“不，我……”Charles坐正，看着左手腕上的伤痕，仿佛那是一处附魔的烙印，“我很高兴我能帮上忙。”

Charles这样说着，突然又好像意识到了什么似的，迅速地脸红起来。同时Haytham也明白过来他确实给得太多——以至于就连Charles自己都没注意到地，在刚刚的喂食中达到了高潮。接下来，最糟的可能是Charles会沉迷于Haytham的索取，像一个溺于酒精的瘾君子那样，在得不到的时间里痛苦地渴望着，期待着下一次的迷醉。

不过Haytham并不能对此做什么。没错，吸血鬼可以在人的脑海中任意地植入观点或喜好，但人类的意志也可以挣脱它们的束缚。所以，现在是到了Charles选择的时了。Haytham当然是乐于长期吸食Charles的血液的，没想到他的血会那么甜美。但Charles对他的价值又远远不止是血液而已，因此迷惑他上瘾显然是不可取的。现在，他只能寄希望于Charles能克服他无意识地强加给他的愉悦感受。

“几天后到我的屋里来吧。那时候我会详细向你解释你今天不小心陷入的这个世界。”

“好的。”Charles点头，眼中流露出不加掩饰的紧张。

随后Haytham便让Charles处理自己的事去了。正在重现繁荣的一枝渡鸦圣堂*(原文House of Corax)正等待着他们的团长*(原文Master)。但要做的第一件事——先把那丑陋的制服脱掉。

接下来的整整一周，Charles都尽力避免与Haythan独处。他的紧张情绪是那么强烈，以至于Haytham可以不时嗅到那种气息，仿佛黑巧克力黏在舌根。Hickey是第一个察觉到Charles的反常的，率性如他，立刻开起了Charles的玩笑，有意无意地逗他让他发怒。实际上，Haytham有点担心Charles会不会开始想要放弃了。但即便如此，他也不会去催促他的副手。他想要Charles自己主动靠过来，就像之前那次吸食一样。这样也能让Charles彻底明白，这是他自己的选择。

Charles用了整整七天才下定了决心。在这些日子里Haytham只能保持距离观望着，然后每晚都去捕猎以满足被勾起的食欲，之前给自己定下的一周一个的规矩也只能先丢到一边了。

当Charles出现在Haytham的门口时，他畅通无阻地被放行了进来，因为守卫们早被交待了关于这个人的事。“我准备好了，先生。”他一跨进门槛便说到，步履坚定地踏过Haytham办公室内的波斯地毯。屋内的侍女安静地看着他们，眼中流露出疑问的神色。但Haytham摇摇头示意她离开。于是她行个屈膝礼，离开屋子并关上屋门，剩下Haytham与Charles二人单独在房间里。Haytham久久地看着面前的男人和他可见的情绪，最后点了点头，很满意他所见的一切。

“请坐吧。”Haytham抬手指了指分立于办公桌对面两侧的座椅。“在我开始我的解释之前，你有没有什么想问的？”

“您是怎么变成吸血鬼的？”

“我生来如此。”

“但是……”

“忘掉你之前听过的关于吸血鬼的故事吧！”Haytham带着细小的微笑打断了 Charles，“那些都是谎言。阳光不会点燃我们，银器也伤不到我们。实际上，大蒜也没用。我们也不怕十字架或经文。”

“那么上次让您中毒的是……”

“铁。”

Charles眨了几次眼，迷茫在自己刚刚听到的这些真相中。很显然，他原本期待着能听到一些更加……不寻常的东西。

“对我们来说钢并没有纯铁那么危险。如果太多的铁进入吸血鬼的身体，他就会死。那真是很悲惨的一种死法……不过别担心。”Haytham看到Charles的担忧，马上补充道，“我已经没事了。中毒的最明显症状就是皮肤上的黑网纹路。”

“那么，砍掉吸血鬼的头呢？”

“干嘛那么嗜血？”意识到Haytham的冷笑话，Charles无力地笑了笑。Haytham继续说下去，“当然，那样是绝对可以杀死一个吸血鬼了，如果有人能足够强壮、迅猛又熟练的话。我们更快更有力，感官也敏锐得多，所以一个人类是很难与一个吸血鬼匹敌的。”

不知何故，在听到这些后Charles低下了头，视线黏着在自己的膝盖上，散发出纠结混杂的情绪，以至于Haytham无法从中分辨出清晰的气味。在那其中必然有着什么，或许是尘封已久的某件事的某段回忆。它们在情绪中被打得那么破碎分散，在几秒的无谓尝试后Haytham仍然未能破解Charles的内心。不得已，他只好先转向手头的其它事。

“现在我们从头说起吧。从远古时代，吸血鬼就分立为两派，Assyf与Corax。我是Corax中的一员，也是Kenway家族的领导者。我是纯正的吸血鬼，生来便是这样。这个世界上也有一些被转化的吸血鬼，他们通常比纯血弱一些，但也有例外存在。近些年，两派都在寻找该隐的遗物……没错，你的猜测是对的，先行者遗迹在寻找中起很大作用。而‘先行者’指的是那个给了吸血鬼与变形怪生命的种族……保持呼吸，Charles，我需要你活着。是啊，变形怪也是存在的。而且不仅仅有狼人，我还听说过狐狸、豹子、熊、虎甚至鳄鱼的人化物种。下一件事——我们不仅通过血液摄取能量，也吸收知识。别怕，知识的共享需要双方的同意，你的秘密还是你的。还有，现在你是我的副手，却还没有任何来自渡鸦圣堂(House of Corax)的契约证明。如果你能继续向我效忠，那么我将吸纳你为渡鸦的人类侍者……我们可以说这是一次升职。有疑问吗？”

“当我提出让您从我的脖颈吸血时，为什么您要那么断然地拒绝？”

这个问题让Haytham向后靠向椅背，沉默地思索了了几秒。“要怎么温和地向你解释呢……”最终他说，“当我捕猎时，对我来说最重要的就是尽快填饱肚子。所以我攻击猎物的颈项。大部分吸血鬼也愿意选这里下口，因为喉咙时人类最脆弱的部位。正因如此，我们形成了一个共识：如果一个人类主动献出鲜血，只有当那个人是吸血鬼的爱人时我们才会去咬他的脖颈。在另外的情况下，从手腕进食是比较礼貌的，即使血流的速度、数量，还有能量的流速都会更弱一些。”

当Charles明白过来Haytham说的话，他又开始涨红起来，看向下方。他年轻而有力的心脏在胸膛中强烈地跳动着，炙热血液的气味一如既往的诱人。在Charles散发出的情绪气味中Haytham嗅出了尴尬，但更多的是被他深深吸引的爱慕。他意外又惊奇地发出满足的哼声。

“啊，我一直忘了告诉你。我们吸血鬼，尤其纯血，可以嗅出周围生物的情绪。”话音刚落，一波强烈的羞耻倏地涌起，撩拨着Haytham渴望立刻尝到Charles那充满能量的炽热血液的欲望。他压抑地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“先生，我——”

“你不用解释任何事，我都明白。在上一次吸食你时我试图用欢愉来掩盖你的疼痛，但我做得太过了些。所以你难免会对身体的反应感到困惑。确实，吸血鬼可以通过赋予快感来奴役人类。但我绝对不想对你用这种手段。过不了几天，你就会一切恢复正常了。”

几乎有整整一分钟的时间，Haytham看得出Charles与心底的某种冲动抗争着——最后屈服了。

“不，您弄错了，先生。”他急促地说出，“从我见到您的第一刻起，您就俘获了我全部的注意力。我一直认为我对你的爱慕是不对的，所以我始终压抑，控制着，不让感情干扰了我的工作。您是吸血鬼这件事只是给了我更多服侍您的途径罢了。我的血液，随时任您享用。而且，只要您愿意，您完全可以从我的脖颈下口。”

Haytham从来都认为没有谁能让他感到惊讶，而那真是大错特错。在他们相处的时间里他从未察觉出Charles这样强烈的情感。如果他说的都是真的的话，那么他的意志力实在可算是令人钦佩了。时刻严苛地控制着自己的情绪和想法，这绝非易事，或许也正是因此，Charles才会时不时地表现得那么残忍。Haytham能感觉到他的眼瞳是如何随着Charles吐出的每一个字变得愈发暗红，而当Charles提出最后的邀请后他是怎样闭上了眼，深深呼吸才能压抑住体内凶残的本性。他搞不懂自己怎么没有早点注意到Charles血液的氛香。如果他早点嗅到的话，或许他会更快接纳Charles进入他们的圣堂。腥香的气味越来越浓，仿佛在某处出现了一个新的伤口。Haytham吞咽一口唾液睁开眼睛，热切地直视向Charles。而Charles紧绷地笔直地坐着，紧握着座椅扶手，咬着下唇直到泛出血珠。大概这就是血的香气突然增强的原因吧。混杂其中的还有性欲沸腾的气味，在刚刚这段时间里Haytham一直能感受得到。

当然没人能拒绝如此美味的诱惑。

“Charles，我可能无法按你……想要的方式爱你。这你明白的吧？”

“当然。任何您愿意给予的，我都会心满意足。”

“既然这样，”Haytham站起来，视线锁定在Charles身上，迈着优雅，缓慢的步子绕过桌子，“那么商谈的部分就结束了。”

他停在扶手椅里的Charles一步远的身前，而Charles迷醉的情绪燃烧着炙烤着，以至于他的双腿无法支撑自己站起来。他笨拙地试图解开自己的男式领巾，双手因为急躁或畏惧而明显颤抖着。“不。”Haytham迅速俯身压向他，小心地抓住Charles的双手按回扶手上，力道温柔却有种无法拒绝的强硬。侵略性的坏笑出现在Haytham的脸上，当看到Charles努力地控制着自己从咬紧的牙齿间深深呼吸，那沉重的气息几乎变作了一声呻吟。Charles冰蓝的瞳色环绕着他放大的瞳孔，非自然地明亮着。

低沉的咆哮从Haytham喉咙中溢出。他用自己的双唇俘获了Charles的，强硬而饥渴地亲吻着，用尖牙刮蹭Charles嘴唇的皮肤，享受着血液的气味。这是他第一次亲吻一个留着小胡子的人，而他绝对地喜欢这种感觉。当他的震惊消退，Charles也扑进了这个吻中，以同样的激情回应着。他的唇舌几乎是愤怒地与Haytham纠缠着，有几个瞬间Haytham不得不加大些力道才能把他的手臂老老实实地压在扶手上。Charles似乎有些不习惯，虽然表现得不强烈，但也足够Haytham注意到了。想来他并不经常在这样的游戏中扮演受制的那一位。Haytham退开留给Charles一个喘息的间隙，视线扫视这面前的人。Charles的双眼已陷入沉醉，呼吸粗重，血液充满能量地炽热沸腾着。很明显，今晚的玩乐该进入下个部分了。

“先生……”Charles再一次试着挣脱Haytham对他双手的压制，这一次Haytham允许了。他帮助Charles脱下他那过于繁杂的衣装，当然，从领巾开始。

“接下来你可以直呼我的名字。”Hyatham的手指抚过Charles赤裸的咽喉，向上再向上，胡茬划过手指留下粗糙的触感。他感觉到Charles的喉结因紧张的吞咽而上下滑动，同时Charles顺从他手指的动作，把头再向后仰去。

他停在扶手椅里的Charles一步远的身前，而Charles迷醉的情绪燃烧着炙烤着，以至于他的双腿无法支撑自己站起来。他笨拙地试图解开自己的男式领巾，双手因为急躁或畏惧而明显地颤抖。“不。”Haytham迅速俯身压向他，小心地抓住Charles的双手按回扶手上，力道温柔却有种无法拒绝的强硬。侵略性的坏笑出现在Haytham的脸上，当看到Charles努力地控制着自己从咬紧的牙齿间深深呼吸，那沉重的气息几乎变作了一声呻吟。Charles冰蓝的瞳色环绕着他放大的瞳孔，非自然地明亮着。

低沉的咆哮从Haytham喉咙中溢出。他用自己的双唇俘获了Charles的，强硬而饥渴地亲吻着，用尖牙刮蹭Charles嘴唇的皮肤，享受着血液的气味。这是他第一次亲吻一个留着小胡子的人，而他绝对地喜欢这种感觉。当他的震惊消退，Charles也扑进了这个吻中，以同样的激情回应着。他的唇舌几乎是愤怒地与Haytham纠缠着，有几个瞬间Haytham不得不加大些力道才能把他的手臂老老实实地压在扶手上。Charles似乎有些不习惯，虽然表现得不强烈，但也足够Haytham注意到了。想来他并不经常在这样的游戏中扮演受制的那一位。Haytham退开留给Charles一个喘息的间隙，视线扫视这面前的人。Charles的双眼已陷入沉醉，呼吸粗重，血液充满能量地炽热沸腾着。很明显，今晚的玩乐该进入下个部分了。

“先生……”Charles再一次试着挣脱Haytham对他双手的压制，这一次Haytham允许了。他帮助Charles脱下他那过于繁杂的衣装，当然，从领巾开始。

“接下来你可以直呼我的名字。”Hyatham的手指抚过Charles赤裸的咽喉，向上再向上，胡茬划过手指留下粗糙的触感。他感觉到Charles的喉结因紧张的吞咽而上下滑动，同时Charles顺从他手指的动作，把头再向后仰去。

他向上仰着，仿佛视线被粘在天花板上一样，清晰可见地颤抖着，把眼睛紧紧闭上。他剧烈的心跳引诱着Haytham现在立刻就把尖牙插入他的喉咙，好一尝那温热血液流过舌根的滋味。但倘若他现在屈服于这种欲望，那么他将失去这次机会——一个品尝人类所能够献出的最鲜美血液的机会。

“你是否知道——”Haytham的声音低沉地在胸膛共鸣，英式口音也比往常更加突出，“怎样才能不用吸干你就让我满足呢？要对你做点什么才能激发出你作为人类的全部……甚至更多能量呢？”在解开领巾后，他又褪去了Charles的马甲和剑带。他尽力不要太过心急，因为知道他的耐心将收获到十倍的补偿。当他说出最后一个字时，他的手覆上了Charles衣物下火热的阴茎，轻柔地一碰，只留给Charles一个点到为止的触摸。而仅仅如此，就足够Charles发出一声长长的呻吟，咬住自己的下唇，迅速地硬了起来。

“我能猜到……”Charles焦躁地说道，指甲在扶手上刻下划痕，也不敢未经Haytham的确切许可就去放肆地触摸对方。Charles投射出的感情气息如此强烈，以至于Haytham时不时会产生错觉误以为是自己用指甲刻入坚硬的扶手，痛苦地承受着欲火焚身。

很快，很快他就能去满足自己熊熊燃烧的饥渴了。

“先生，求你给我……”

Charles的乞求将Haytham拉回了现实。他意识到很长一段时间里他只是站在那里，陶醉于自己施加给Charles的甜蜜的折磨。一想到这点，他忍不住发出一声愉悦的低沉哼鸣。

Haytham充分享受着自己对Charles为所欲为的权力。只一瞬间，他用自己的速度将Charles放在地毯上，压上他的身体，将自己的嘴唇贴在Charles颈侧有力跳动着的动脉上。同时，他的手一直忙着扒掉Charles的马裤。又一次，Charles咬住下唇发出一声压抑的呜咽，紧紧抓住Haytham的肩膀，仿佛那人下一秒就会离去似的。他的身体自发地向前试探地小幅顶胯，磨蹭着Haytham的腹股沟。一声短促的呻吟溢出Haytham的双唇，同时他发现有种类似于猎手的激动神情在Charles迷醉的冰蓝眼瞳中一闪而过。他用手握住Charles的阴茎，那双浸在情潮中的眼睛立刻向上翻去，嘴巴微张形成一个O型。那微微肿胀的鲜红嘴唇时刻引诱着Haytham咬上去，开发更多的血液。

Haytham耐着性子又等了一阵，直到这些刺激的新奇感稍稍减弱，他也不会再一闻到那炙热狂野的血气就被自己的唾液呛到——这样一来他就可以延长前戏，好激发出Charles能给的最好，最棒的血液。

Charles颤抖得如同上紧的弓弦。Haytham完全可以感觉得到他已经悬在高潮的边缘。他放开Charles的阴茎，把些许愤怒和不悦沉在自己深红的眼瞳中。

“Charles？”他等着直到有一点理性回到Charles眼里，“我很希望能听到你的尖叫……但现在你还是必须保持安静。这是个命令，明白吗？”

Charles狂热地点点头。

接下来一秒Haytham仅仅压制住Charles，不允许他再有任何动作，然后把尖牙深深插入那诱惑了他许久的动脉。能量在他的舌尖上爆炸，强烈，甜美而火辣。Haytham享受地轻哼着，将Charles压得更紧，饥饿地吞咽着他生命的源泉。满足感过于迅速地降临，将Haytham包裹在昏昏沉沉的温暖之中。尽管他很想再多饮下一些，但已经做不到了。他甚至无法控制自己舔掉刺伤上流出的血珠，任由更多的血液涌出，在Charles的颈上留下两道腥红的痕迹。Charles的胸膛因为渴求氧气而强烈地失律地起伏着，战栗的浪潮一次次漫卷过他的身体。看上去他已经动弹不得了，肉欲的快感完全占领了他的身体。这使得Haytham也开始渴求更多的抚慰——不仅仅是食欲的满足，还有在他小腹处燃起的欲火。但他强大的立志拉住了他内心的猛兽。他知道吸血鬼与人类的性事总是会悲惨地收场……不管他们如何分配角色。

尽管如此Haytham也不想放弃自己理应享受到的欢乐。他看了看尚未恢复意识的Charles，迅速地从他身上离开并坐进了Charles刚刚呆过的那张椅子，之前Charles指甲的划痕还留在扶手上。Haytham满足地轻轻一笑。他用手握住自己的阴茎，只需要一点技巧就已经将他推到坠落的边沿。尽管Haytham努力试图延长这份愉悦，刚刚那次进食的余味仍然萦绕着，时刻可以将他推下那快感的深崖。当他的视线落在Charles身上时，过多的刺激汹涌而至——那人看上去惊讶而渴求，毫无疑问，只要他还能动，他一定会过来帮忙。

Haytham克制地喘息着向后仰去，放任自己随波起伏在纯粹的欢愉浪潮中。他听见Charles在一侧发出破碎的呻吟与他应和着，仿佛又再次感觉到血液残余在自己的舌根，那种狂野，咸涩与甜美的混合味道叠加着令人震动的强烈快感在他的身体中横行。从头到脚，没有一处不被温热和酥麻的感觉包裹，他的性器已然太过敏感一触即发，但又太过甜蜜，无法停下。大量的前液从前段漏出，他没有射，但也迎来了一次值得回味的高潮(dry orgasm)。

“Haytham？”Charles的声音听上去像是连着大喊了几个小时。些许的嘶哑让他的声音更加性感。

深吸一口气，Haytham允许自己最后颤抖一下，然后抬起头看向Charles。Charles正交叉着双腿坐在地毯上，皮肤潮红，衣冠不整，自己的精液还粘在小腹上……看起来放荡而美丽。他也看着Haytham，双眼中流露出饥渴的爱慕和焦虑。看见Charles的眼神，Haytham疑惑地挑了挑眉，而Charles微笑地指了指那张扶手椅。

“你得买一把新的了。”

Haytham低头看了看，然后不得不同意了。看起来当他达到巅峰时一不小心便弄碎了一侧的扶手。他已经特地用它能找到的最坚实的木头来打制家具了，可还是承受不了这个。

“这就是为什么您要如此小心地对待我吗？”

“是啊，Charles。”

无疑，dry orgasm有不少好处，其中之一就是Haytham不会被染上性爱的痕迹——就像Charles那样，一看便知刚刚定是被好好地操过了。Haytham已经忍不住开始期待，当他吸纳了Charles成为渡鸦一员，赋予他吸血鬼的权利、力量和耐久后，他们能做些什么。

End他停在扶手椅里的Charles一步远的身前，而Charles迷醉的情绪燃烧着炙烤着，以至于他的双腿无法支撑自己站起来。他笨拙地试图解开自己的男式领巾，双手因为急躁或畏惧而明显地颤抖。“不。”Haytham迅速俯身压向他，小心地抓住Charles的双手按回扶手上，力道温柔却有种无法拒绝的强硬。侵略性的坏笑出现在Haytham的脸上，当看到Charles努力地控制着自己从咬紧的牙齿间深深呼吸，那沉重的气息几乎变作了一声呻吟。Charles冰蓝的瞳色环绕着他放大的瞳孔，非自然地明亮着。

低沉的咆哮从Haytham喉咙中溢出。他用自己的双唇俘获了Charles的，强硬而饥渴地亲吻着，用尖牙刮蹭Charles嘴唇的皮肤，享受着血液的气味。这是他第一次亲吻一个留着小胡子的人，而他绝对地喜欢这种感觉。当他的震惊消退，Charles也扑进了这个吻中，以同样的激情回应着。他的唇舌几乎是愤怒地与Haytham纠缠着，有几个瞬间Haytham不得不加大些力道才能把他的手臂老老实实地压在扶手上。Charles似乎有些不习惯，虽然表现得不强烈，但也足够Haytham注意到了。想来他并不经常在这样的游戏中扮演受制的那一位。Haytham退开留给Charles一个喘息的间隙，视线扫视这面前的人。Charles的双眼已陷入沉醉，呼吸粗重，血液充满能量地炽热沸腾着。很明显，今晚的玩乐该进入下个部分了。

“先生……”Charles再一次试着挣脱Haytham对他双手的压制，这一次Haytham允许了。他帮助Charles脱下他那过于繁杂的衣装，当然，从领巾开始。

“接下来你可以直呼我的名字。”Hyatham的手指抚过Charles赤裸的咽喉，向上再向上，胡茬划过手指留下粗糙的触感。他感觉到Charles的喉结因紧张的吞咽而上下滑动，同时Charles顺从他手指的动作，把头再向后仰去。

他向上仰着，仿佛视线被粘在天花板上一样，清晰可见地颤抖着，把眼睛紧紧闭上。他剧烈的心跳引诱着Haytham现在立刻就把尖牙插入他的喉咙，好一尝那温热血液流过舌根的滋味。但倘若他现在屈服于这种欲望，那么他将失去这次机会——一个品尝人类所能够献出的最鲜美血液的机会。

“你是否知道——”Haytham的声音低沉地在胸膛共鸣，英式口音也比往常更加突出，“怎样才能不用吸干你就让我满足呢？要对你做点什么才能激发出你作为人类的全部……甚至更多能量呢？”在解开领巾后，他又褪去了Charles的马甲和剑带。他尽力不要太过心急，因为知道他的耐心将收获到十倍的补偿。当他说出最后一个字时，他的手覆上了Charles衣物下火热的阴茎，轻柔地一碰，只留给Charles一个点到为止的触摸。而仅仅如此，就足够Charles发出一声长长的呻吟，咬住自己的下唇，迅速地硬了起来。

“我能猜到……”Charles焦躁地说道，指甲在扶手上刻下划痕，也不敢未经Haytham的确切许可就去放肆地触摸对方。Charles投射出的感情气息如此强烈，以至于Haytham时不时会产生错觉误以为是自己用指甲刻入坚硬的扶手，痛苦地承受着欲火焚身。

很快，很快他就能去满足自己熊熊燃烧的饥渴了。

“先生，求你给我……”

Charles的乞求将Haytham拉回了现实。他意识到很长一段时间里他只是站在那里，陶醉于自己施加给Charles的甜蜜的折磨。一想到这点，他忍不住发出一声愉悦的低沉哼鸣。

Haytham充分享受着自己对Charles为所欲为的权力。只一瞬间，他用自己的速度将Charles放在地毯上，压上他的身体，将自己的嘴唇贴在Charles颈侧有力跳动着的动脉上。同时，他的手一直忙着扒掉Charles的马裤。又一次，Charles咬住下唇发出一声压抑的呜咽，紧紧抓住Haytham的肩膀，仿佛那人下一秒就会离去似的。他的身体自发地向前试探地小幅顶胯，磨蹭着Haytham的腹股沟。一声短促的呻吟溢出Haytham的双唇，同时他发现有种类似于猎手的激动神情在Charles迷醉的冰蓝眼瞳中一闪而过。他用手握住Charles的阴茎，那双浸在情潮中的眼睛立刻向上翻去，嘴巴微张形成一个O型。那微微肿胀的鲜红嘴唇时刻引诱着Haytham咬上去，开发更多的血液。

Haytham耐着性子又等了一阵，直到这些刺激的新奇感稍稍减弱，他也不会再一闻到那炙热狂野的血气就被自己的唾液呛到——这样一来他就可以延长前戏，好激发出Charles能给的最好，最棒的血液。

Charles颤抖得如同上紧的弓弦。Haytham完全可以感觉得到他已经悬在高潮的边缘。他放开Charles的阴茎，把些许愤怒和不悦沉在自己深红的眼瞳中。

“Charles？”他等着直到有一点理性回到Charles眼里，“我很希望能听到你的尖叫……但现在你还是必须保持安静。这是个命令，明白吗？”

Charles狂热地点点头。

接下来一秒Haytham仅仅压制住Charles，不允许他再有任何动作，然后把尖牙深深插入那诱惑了他许久的动脉。能量在他的舌尖上爆炸，强烈，甜美而火辣。Haytham享受地轻哼着，将Charles压得更紧，饥饿地吞咽着他生命的源泉。满足感过于迅速地降临，将Haytham包裹在昏昏沉沉的温暖之中。尽管他很想再多饮下一些，但已经做不到了。他甚至无法控制自己舔掉刺伤上流出的血珠，任由更多的血液涌出，在Charles的颈上留下两道腥红的痕迹。Charles的胸膛因为渴求氧气而强烈地失律地起伏着，战栗的浪潮一次次漫卷过他的身体。看上去他已经动弹不得了，肉欲的快感完全占领了他的身体。这使得Haytham也开始渴求更多的抚慰——不仅仅是食欲的满足，还有在他小腹处燃起的欲火。但他强大的立志拉住了他内心的猛兽。他知道吸血鬼与人类的性事总是会悲惨地收场……不管他们如何分配角色。

尽管如此Haytham也不想放弃自己理应享受到的欢乐。他看了看尚未恢复意识的Charles，迅速地从他身上离开并坐进了Charles刚刚呆过的那张椅子，之前Charles指甲的划痕还留在扶手上。Haytham满足地轻轻一笑。他用手握住自己的阴茎，只需要一点技巧就已经将他推到坠落的边沿。尽管Haytham努力试图延长这份愉悦，刚刚那次进食的余味仍然萦绕着，时刻可以将他推下那快感的深崖。当他的视线落在Charles身上时，过多的刺激汹涌而至——那人看上去惊讶而渴求，毫无疑问，只要他还能动，他一定会过来帮忙。

Haytham克制地喘息着向后仰去，放任自己随波起伏在纯粹的欢愉浪潮中。他听见Charles在一侧发出破碎的呻吟与他应和着，仿佛又再次感觉到血液残余在自己的舌根，那种狂野，咸涩与甜美的混合味道叠加着令人震动的强烈快感在他的身体中横行。从头到脚，没有一处不被温热和酥麻的感觉包裹，他的性器已然太过敏感一触即发，但又太过甜蜜，无法停下。大量的前液从前段漏出，他没有射，但也迎来了一次值得回味的高潮(dry orgasm)。

“Haytham？”Charles的声音听上去像是连着大喊了几个小时。些许的嘶哑让他的声音更加性感。

深吸一口气，Haytham允许自己最后颤抖一下，然后抬起头看向Charles。Charles正交叉着双腿坐在地毯上，皮肤潮红，衣冠不整，自己的精液还粘在小腹上……看起来放荡而美丽。他也看着Haytham，双眼中流露出饥渴的爱慕和焦虑。看见Charles的眼神，Haytham疑惑地挑了挑眉，而Charles微笑地指了指那张扶手椅。

“你得买一把新的了。”

Haytham低头看了看，然后不得不同意了。看起来当他达到巅峰时一不小心便弄碎了一侧的扶手。他已经特地用它能找到的最坚实的木头来打制家具了，可还是承受不了这个。

“这就是为什么您要如此小心地对待我吗？”

“是啊，Charles。”

无疑，dry orgasm有不少好处，其中之一就是Haytham不会被染上性爱的痕迹——就像Charles那样，一看便知刚刚定是被好好地操过了。Haytham已经忍不住开始期待，当他吸纳了Charles成为渡鸦一员，赋予他吸血鬼的权利、力量和耐久后，他们能做些什么。

End


End file.
